Sub-urban
by Huggykaze
Summary: A quick two-parter about subs going out to town for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**/* a short two-part story about submarine's outing to the town */**

 **/* it's more of a quick draft, so don't get your hopes high */**

\- Admiral! Message from I-168! Says it's urgent! - the secretary ship shouted from her desk, situated at the window left of the admiral's - The fleet has run into ASW patrol. Currently retreating and being pursuited. I-19 is heavily damaged and under tow. I'm passing their position.

\- Shouhou, get Akagi, Maya, Sendai, Fubuki and Ayanami, and intercept the enemy fleet. Effective immediately. Battle speed ordered. - the admiral answered, picking up a phone on his right, labeled "arsenal", which was immediately picked up on the other side.

\- Akashi's Workshop, how can we serve you today? - a mature, seductive voice asked.

\- Asahi-san, get your engineering crews and prepare the docks to accept a heavily damaged Junsen Type B submarine. Tell Akashi we'll need her at the pier number two by noon, first aid may be in order. - the admiral answered with a grim voice.

At first, each time one of the submarines got damage Hara was getting nervous to the point of flipping tables, with time however, he became much more composed when such things were happening. Not because these seemingly frail girls could, apparently, survive everything, but because he got used to the grim reality of the war. This time would be no different if not for the fact that Iku, as I-19 was nicknamed, had to be taken in tow, while also being pursued by an enemy task force armed with anti-submarine equipments. Similarly to their Pacific War counterparts, the four submarines currently available to the JMSDF, were awfully slow on surface and even slower under the water, and modern anti-sonar coating proved ineffective against Abyssal ordnance.

\- Don't you worry, admiral. I'm sure they'll be fine. They always are after all. - Asahi said as if feeling anxiety in Hara's voice. - Like overgrown cockroaches, will survive an atomic blast.

\- Probably, you're right. Now, off to work. - he answered, putting down the phone.

Asahi wasn't particularly fond of submarines, probably as she was sunk by one, however she'd never let it show in such an obvious manner. Admiral took it as a good sign of her actually caring for those little scamps.

Shouhou finished repeating Hara's orders through the intercom, asking the task force to assemble at pier two in ten minutes. It just started getting bright, so hopefully Sendai was still going about her night battle spree, and she won't be tardy again, the light carrier thought. She left the room, saluting her, now lost in the thought, commander and rushed down the corridor.

The current position of the four submarines, I-168, I-19, I-8 and I-58 was some three hours away at combat speed. Considering the velocity of each group, they should make contact in about two hours and be back in some five, as the carrier task force should easily get rid of the enemy. With nothing else he could do, Hara decided to do some paperwork to take his mind of the issue.

Hara's paperwork spree didn't last long. Unable to concentrate or leave the post, he decided for what he thought unthinkable after the night two days earlier, he called for the base's greatest drunk and degenerate, the person who's once nearly destroyed destroyers' dormitory and kept trying to get the poor kids to drink with her, after all but very few shipgirls gave up seeing her, seemingly, infinite capacity. Admiral decided to call for Junyou, the same who's nearly costed him a huge scandal, if Aoba wasn't captured by the same submarines now in a deadly jeopardy. Obviously, such a person would delay for as long as she could, so instead of calling her directly, Hara just radioed that 10 bottles of moonshine have been found and are going down the drain, because such behaviour does not fit shipgirls of the proud navy.

Junyou rushed into Hara's office just ten minutes later, making excuses even before entering the room. The plan turned out to be a great success and the expeditionary fleet of one light carrier came with a large bottle of booze, which she probably bribed the guard to buy. The shipgirl, while visibly drunk, was quick to notice that there's no moonshine going down the drain, moreso, there's no moonshine at all, and begun her tactical withdrawal.

\- You stay right there, Junyou. I didn't call you to scold you. I need a drink, and a partner.

\- I'm sorry, admiral, I won'... Eh? What? - Junyou yelled with in disbelief. - Hyaha! I knew that's gonna happen sooner or later! Can't get enough of the old flat-top, eh? - She continued.

\- Yes, yes, I can't get enough. I wouldn't call you a flat-top though. - Hara remarked, looking at carrier's somewhat bountiful chest.

\- Now, open that bottle. - Admiral took out two crystal whisky glasses from his desk, a commemoration gift for his enlistment and promotion.

\- Oi, admiral, could it be that, you know, you want to have some of me? No need to be so... hiccup... shy about it, come here, let me kiss you! - Junyou answered, catching Hara's cheeks between her hands and hitting his chin with the bottle still in her hand, and going right for his mouth.

\- You wish! - admiral shouted, gently pushing the, apparently horny, carrier aside.

\- Oi, admiral, it's, you know, rude! Refusing a maiden!

Hara ignored the last sentence, took the bottle from the carrier, poured a hefty amount into both glasses, Junyou's first, and just let his body slide down the coach.

\- Oi, admiral, but we can't have you feeling so down! Now, now, I'll, you know, lend you my ear!

Read Admiral looked at his carrier, as if he's just seen a dragon, although with shipgirls and Abyssal around, dragons would probably go unnoticed. A bit reluctant, he started describing the situation, taking short sips in between sentences. Junyou turned out to be capable of being serious and actually listened quite well. Right as Hara finished, the sound of printer resounded in the room, bringing the admiral to his feet and rushing to check contents of the message. It read that Shouhou's group had made a contact with enemy task force, just 50km away, consisting of one Nu-class light carrier, one Tsu-class escort cruiser, one Ho-class light cruiser and three Ro-class destroyers. The task force seemed to fly very light air cover and Shouhou informed about sending out a double airstrike to get rid of the enemy before renewing the search for the lost wolf pack, as they've now posed a direct threat to the rescue operation.

Still no contact with our...

Before he could finish his thought, another message came in. This one was from I-168, it read that they have a visual on the rescue party and asked to let them know of their approach. All tension has disappeared, as Hara finished reading the report.

\- Junyou, I'm making you the secretary ship for this operation. Get down to it! Let Shouhou know of Imuya's group approach, their angle and course. Afterwards, message the submarines the location of the enemy task force.

\- Hyahaa! Let's do it, admiral! - Junyou yelled full of enthusiasm.

\- Why so happy? Had too much already? - Hara asked, visibly happy.

\- No, no. It's just, you know, seeing you back on your feet makes me... hiccup... kinda, you know, happy.

Junyou then promptly sent the orders to both fleets, and utilizing a moment of Hara's inattention, he added "Go get those bastards, girls!" to Shouhou's orders.

\- So, while we wait, care for another round, admiral? - the carrier asked with a carefree tone.

\- No drinking on duty, haven't I told you? - Hara looked at the drunk girl with pity, quickly snatching the bottle from her hands.

Oooooh, not fair! - she snapped back, trying to look disappointed and hide the wide smile on her face.

The remainder of the operation went smoothly. Imuya's group joined with Shouhou's task force, with, the strongest, Akagi, taking Iku in tow, which basically meant carrying her in arms. Submarine's state was, however, critical. According to Imuya's on-spot report, I-19 was caught between 3 depth charges, losing a leg and eyes in the explosions. For a normal human such injuries would mean death, shipgirls however proved time and time again that simply losing a limb or two cannot stop them, especially that new could be attached without particular effort. In addition, Iku had her repair crews working to keep her state stable, and soon after repair crews from other shipgirls joined their efforts. Allowing the submarine to regain consciousness even if for a moment.

The fleet returned returned around noon, with nearly sober admiral and Akashi waiting for them at the pier. Akashi wasted no time and immediately loaded unconscious Iku on her rigging, allowing her fairies to do their job, and rushed to the docks. Imuya, Hachi and Goya followed her, disregarding the protocole which required the flagship to submit a report. They were only stopped by Akashi at the entrance to the equivalent of hospital's ER ward, saying that they should probably report to the admiral. Realizing her mistake, Imuya rushed to Hara's office, shortly followed by I-8 and I-58.

When they got there, Shouhou was already done submitting her action report, changed back into a snowwhite JMSDF uniform, and returned to her usual secretary ship job. The light carrier smiled brightly at the fresh arrivals.

\- You've done a great job avoiding that enemy in such situation! Akashi just called to let us know that you've probably saved Iku's life, outmaneuvering the enemy like that! - the secretary ship shouted with her usual warmth and enthusiasm.

\- I agree, a splendid job, girls. I'm proud of all of you, not only you've...

Before Hara could finish his sentence, all three submarines jumped him and started crying like little, scared babies on their first flight. All that was left was to embrace all three of them and calm them down. Shouhou walked up to them and knelt next to the admiral.

\- Now, now, it's fine now, everything's going to be alright. - She said with a quiet, soft voice, embracing the loudest crying Goya. - You did great and you deserve my reward. - She continued, moving away from Goya and pulling a Mamiya Sweets Ticket from her uniform's pocket. - If you stop crying and be brave girls, I've still got 5 of these, and Hara-san never has any time to go with me, so I can give them to you!

Like with all children, a promise of sweets worked and the three submarines stopped crying, thanking Shouhou for her gesture and gently putting the tickets on admiral's desk.

\- I apologize! Please forgive me! - shouted Hara who, free of the embrace of three little girls, got on his knees and bent his back. - -

I'll make sure this doesn't happen again!

\- Goya doesn't think it's admiral's fault, dechi! - The short haired I-58 shouted.

\- Yes, I agree! - The pink-haired Imuya agreed, nodding her head so hard, that her ponytail landed on her face. - Such is war and there are times we you can't avoid such accidents!

\- Mhm, mhm. Hacchan... thinks so too... - a blonde, glass wearing girl nodded.

\- Such a wonderful bunch of girls you've brought up, admiral. Please, raise your head, and reward them instead! - Said visibly amused Shouhou.

Hara got up on his feet, trying not to tear up, he snorted loudly.

\- Admiral, it's not nice to do such things next to a girl, dechi! - Goya scolded her commander, looking at Shouhou.

\- I promise to fix my behaviour! - Hara stood on attention and saluted the smallest submarine.

\- At ease, dechi!

\- But, Shouhou's right... I should reward you. Hmm... You already got the Mamiya tickets, so what could I give you? Is there anything you'd like? - Hara asked openly.

Like at command, all three girls started listing things they'd like to receive, deafening all attempts to make them speak one by one, done by Shouhou and the admiral. Helpless, both of them just glanced at one another, as if to confirm, that they're going to wait through the storm and then proceed. However, at this point, the, seemingly, oldest of three submarines, decided to take the lead and pulled both her friends away, gathering them in a small circle, as if to consult what should each girl ask for, for the best shared gain.

The submarines were known to be sharing everything and always thinking of their group's good. They were so close, that some of the, more entranced with anime, girls actually suspected that they've shared some kind of psychic bond.

After a brief moment, I-168 approach admiral's desk, slapping her hand on its surface.

\- Admiral! - she started with determined voice - I'll let you know, that "no" is not an acceptable answer to this request! After a careful deliberation, we've decided that the reward that's going to be the best for all three of us is...

\- We want to you to spend the entire day with us, dechi! - Goya interrupted, jumping on Imuya's back.

Such a simple-hearted request, preceded by such a serious and dramatic scene, made both Shouhou and Hara burst into laughter, leaving all three submarines somewhat stupefied, unable to say whether to get angry or join the fun.

\- So, what do you think, secretary ship-san? - Hara asked, looking at Shouhou. - Have we got anything important planned for today, or can you handle everything on your own?

Shouhou walked to her desk and opened the right-most drawet at the top, taking out a notebook. Despite being given a much more practical tablet, Shouhou decided to stick to paper notes, saying that writing makes her nostalgic, a reminder of her crews writing letters home.

\- Uhm... Nothing serious, a lot of documents to sign, which you were supposed to take care of days ago, but nothing I can't handle for our little heroes. - the carrier answered, shooting lightnings from her eyes in admiral's direction.

The submarines looked at one another, with eyes like puppies who just got their first toys.

\- Does it mean? - Imuya asked.

\- Yep. Today, I'm all yours. I even know what we will do! - Hara answered full of enthusiasm. - We're going out to the city!

\- Eeeeh?! - all four shipgirls present in the room let out a shout of surprise, however its reasons were definitely different.

\- A-are you sure about this, admiral? I mean, the project's still top secret, what if somebody finds out? - Shouhou was clearly worried about Hara's stupidest idea up to date.

\- Don't worry, love! - Hara answered nonchalantly - These girls deserved it! Half of the shipgirls stationed here have never seen them, not to mention the navy men. If something happens, I'll do what I do best!

\- Please, don't say that... - Shouhou whispered, resigned, looking at the most mature, Imuya, to support her. But it was already too late, as all three submarines were already daydreaming about the outside world which they've never seen.

\- Yes! I am going to lie! For tonight, you are Admiral Shouhou, and these three will be daughters of my best friends, who had to leave the town for the weekend!

\- This isn't going to end well... - the secretary ship tried to protest, but her words disappeared in the enthusiastic shouts of the submarines, running out to their dorm to get ready for the big night. - Eeeh... Hope they'll be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Hara asked the girls to meet with him at the arsenal two hours after their talk, so he can finish going through some documents and get prepared, also giving Imuya's bunch some time to undergo a maintenance and prepare. The time has passed rather fast and quietly, save for occassional worries voiced by Shouhou. Admiral couldn't decide whether she's worried about him or the submarines.

When Hara got to the arsenal, the submarines were already there chatting loudly about the things they want to do, looking even more hyped than two hours earlier. For the commander it was the first time seeing these shipgirls in casual clothes, as they've always run around in their school swimsuits, which they called armour.

\- Admiral, admiral! How does Goya look? - she asked, turning around to show off, her white skirt lifting a bit, despite a blue, double button coat resting over it.

\- Oi, Goyaaa, don't ask stupid questions, obviously Commander thinks that we all look gorgeous! - Imuya scolded her smaller friend, while pulling up her kneesocks and fixing a yellow belt holding a checkered, dark green shirt, and shorts in place.

\- Mhm, mhm, Hacchan believes so too! - said the blonde submarine, not taking her eyes of the book she was reading. Hachi went with a more toned down getup made of a gray knee dress, a light brown sweater and her hallmark beret.

Hara inwardly thanked Hachi and Imuya for letting him dodge the bullet. Or was it a torpedo? With the group gathered, admiral took the girls inside, to board the Akashi-mobil. It was the first time inside the arsenal for the girls, so they had to sate their curiosity closely watching every tool and piece of equipment found at the first underground level, awfully delaying their departure.

After Hachi verted through all the manuals and designs, Imuya checked out all the machines and Goya had a look at every torpedo launcher, the group could finally board the car and headed towards the base gate, opened by the guards without as much as a glance at the car or its passengers.

\- Isn't the security a bit lax? Letting us out like that... - Imuya asked surprised.

\- That's what you get for allowing the guards to interact with shipgirls despite the rules forced by the top brass - Hara grinned his teeth with a smug look on his face, as if he's just cheated the death itself.

\- Admiral should get martial courted, dechi! - shouted Goya, jumping out of her seat and hitting her head. - Ouch, ouch, ouch, dechi...

\- I'll have you martial courted if you don't fasten the seatbelts, shrimp... - Hara sneered.

\- Goya's not a side dish... - the submarine said while fastening the seatbelt, her friends followed soon after feeling Hara's gaze.

The rest of the, already short, trip passed quickly, accompanied by the chatter of three submarines, unable to decide what to do first. An hour long drive finished right in the center of Kobe, filled with malls, arcades, view points and lights. After getting off, the submarines, who were already hugging the car's windows, enchanted with the new, amazing views, just froze in place, overwhelmed by big city lights. Finally the spell was broken by Hara asking whether they've decided what to do first. Dodge the torpedo once, it will circle back - the question made all three, pre-teen girls talking over each other.

\- Sooo... how about we go to the cinema first? - Hara attempted some form of mediation.

\- Mhm, mhm! Cinema sounds like a good idea... - Hachi reacted to admiral's proposition - Have you got anything specific in mind?

\- Uhm... I don't even know what's playing today, let's decide when we get there? - Hara answered, three submarines nodding in agreement.

They've headed towards the nearest cinema which admiral found using his phone. Again, the girls tried delaying, by checking out every window display on the way, until Hara noticed that if they don't speed up, the cinema may be the only thing they'll see, causing his proteges to emerge from their window shopping spree, rushing him to move faster and causing to wonder whether he'd be an amazing parent or a shitty one.

Some quarter later, the merry bunch arrived at their destination, found in a large shopping mall, and stopped by the timetable to decide what to watch. The girls showed surprising disinterest in romantic comedies and cartoons, going for an horror movie about a haunted nuclear submarine, after Goya insisting that she ain't watching anything else.

\- Goooya, are you sure you want to watch this? Remember how you were too afraid to sleep after Suzuya's scary stories? - Imuya snapped.

\- Goya has Imuya and Hacchan, so it's not a problem if she's afraid, dechi! - Goya summed up the discussion, leading to a triple facepalm from her comrades.

After managing to persuade the staff that his girls are in fact over 16, Hara led the group to the food court, where, unable to pick one, the submarines bought three differently flavoured large boxes of popcorn and three different large drinks.

The movie turned out to be rather entertaining for Imuya, and a bit less for Hachi and Hara, who were constantly forced to comfort scared Goya or walk her to the toilet multiple times after she's drunk too much, too fast. I-168 was only sending them smug looks as if saying "I told you so..." and confirming her strategic skills by choosing a superior seat, an act which clearly pleased her a lot.

After the movie was over, Imuya started enthusiastically reliving the events from the screen, operating her voice like a professional actress and gesticulating as if she was Donald Trump's lost daugther, much to Hachi's and Hara's annoyance. The ritual of asserting the dominance as the greatest strategist of the herd would have gone on forever if not for Goya.

\- Admiral, admiral! Goya wants a parfait, dechi! - short haired girl shouted, pulling Hara's trousers and pointing at a cafe across the hall decorated with sparkling lights.

\- Parfai... - admiral stopped mid-word seeing what Goya means. - Oh... Everything that stops Imuya from talking is fine to be honest. - he threw sarcastically, expecting some kind of return fire. Surprisingly no rescue efforts were undertaken to defend embarrassed I-168.

The shop was small, but neat and decorated in a western style, with naked bricks on the walls, a massive, wooden counterbar and a lot of tall, round tables of different sizes. Young, dark haired clerk welcomed the new customers with a humble smile.

\- Evening! - Hara answered with a wide grin.

\- Are these your daugthers, sirs? They are very cute! - the clerk asked, fixing her hair playfully.

\- Cute and smart, dechi! - Goya interrupted, raising her hand.

\- Could it be, you've taken after your father, then? - the girl bent over the bar to better see Goya.

\- Grandma says that our dad is useless and that we are mirror images of our mom from back when she was... - Imuya stopped suddenly.

\- Papa! Goya's lonely! - the short haired submarine cried, embracing stupefied's Hara's leg, who instinctively played along and embraced the small, crying girl. - Could the nice lady become our new mom, papa?

\- I probably can't become your new mom, but I think I can give you the next best thing! - the clerk said rushing over the counterbar and kneeling next to Hachi and Imuya comforting their little sister.

\- Will... will you become our aunt then? - Goya sniffed, when the clerk tried to wipe tears from her face.

\- Not quite, but how about a free parfait for the three of you? - the cafe employee offered.

\- Really?! - shouted I-58.

\- Goooyaa, you can't, it's not right! - Imuya interrupted.

\- She's right, we couldn't possibly... - Hara agreed, involuntarily.

\- It's alright, we can't have such a cute girl crying, can we? - the girl smiled and patted Goya's head and went back behind the counter to prepare three parfaits, which the submarines gratefully accepted hugging the clerk.

\- Papa! Papa! You have to marry this lady, dechi! - Goya shouted after receiving her cup.

After having their fill, the submarines once again thanked the clerk, with Goya once again repeating that she wouldn't mind if the girl became her mother, and quickly left the cafe in great moods. When Hara tried to force the payment he realized that his wallet isn't where it used to be. Manic search of the jacket yielded no results so all that was left for him was apologizing and thanking Goya's new mom.

Unable to find his wallet anywhere, and seeing his proteges leave in a hurry, Hara decided to visit the cinema and check with its employees, before scolding the girls. However, the moment he left the cafe, something soft poked his ribs. The culprit was I-168 holding admiral's wallet. Relieved a bit, he told the orphaned shipgirls to follow him. After walking a safe distance, admiral stopped the column and thundered:

\- What the hell was that?! Are you out of your minds?!

 _\- Wolfsrudel_! - Hachi shouted with unusual enthusiasm.

\- What?! - Hara was lost.

\- A wolf pack! Commerce raiding, admiral! - Imuya explained.

\- A great success, dechi! - Goya followed.

\- Commerce rai... What are you even talking about? She's not even a ship, not to mention, a friend! - Admiral yelled louder than he meant to, scaring the girls.

\- But... but... She was an enemy, dechi! - Goya stomped her leg, arms crossed on her chest.

\- Yes, yes. Hacchan agrees. She was our enemy, trying to steal admiral from us!

\- Why would you even think that?! - Hara still felt lost in all that happened.

\- Hacchan read it in a book, you see... - the blonde submarine fixed her glasses, trying to look as smart as possible. - Suzuya-neesan lent us Kumano-neesan's book, saying that it's an elementary of a modern lady... - Hacchan continued seeing her commander's confusion. - It described what women do to steal a man, you see...

A flashback of a package filled with harlequins addressed at Kumano came to Hara's mind.

\- Remind me to scrap her together with Aoba... - Admiral gritted his teeth. - I don't know what came over you to listen to Suzuya's love advice and why would you think she's flirting with me... It's her job to be nice... - he continued, more and more resigned.

\- Commander, no offense, but this is why you are still a single. You can't pick up on the little signals... - Imuya dropped an A-bomb. - Or so we've heard from Suzuya-san. - that last part was said in a noticably lower voice.

\- And the three of you obviously do?

\- But of course! We are women after all! - Imuya snapped, as if she felt insulted.

\- Real ladies, dechi!

\- I'm not sure whether to be mad at you, or actually impressed by how you've managed to pull it off... I'll let you off the hook, but I'll cut those parfaits from your next payroll. - Hara said after a longer moment, completely resigned, covering his face in his palm. - I'll also give you a proper talk later. I should have listened to Shouhou...

But the last part went unheard as Imuya, followed by the other two, rushed over to a window display of a nearby electronics store. With a loud sigh, Hara joined his small, supply hungry wolf pack, before they decide to raid another shop.

Imuya was hugging the glass, staring at smartphones on the display, not even blinking. She's been fascinated with all kinds of machinery and modern tech, but had an especially soft spot for phones, but as the submarine shipgirls had emerged rather recently, none of them had a chance to save any meaningful sum, caught between buying casual clothes and books treating about modern world and Japan. As such, any personal interests and hobbies they've developed were still untouched.

\- Oooh, I'd love to get this one! - I-168 said with sparkling eyes. - But... I could barely afford a new pair of socks now. - She stated sadly, looking into her wallet.

Seeing Imuya's inhumane suffering, Goya and Hachi took out their left-over money, but even then they were a several thousands yen short. This gave Hara an idea on how to punish them for commerce raiding that cute clerk.

\- I can give you an advance on your next payroll... - He made a longer pause, waiting for girls' eyes to be set afire. - But, there's one condition... You will go back to that cafe, explain yourselves and pay for the parfaits you devoured a moment ago. You will also submit a written apology for stealing my wallet.

In a moment of selfishness, Imuya enthusiastically agreed, not even looking at her friends. She had to have that smartphone!

Hara proceeded to give each of the girls hundred thousand yen of advance, enough to cover Imuya's new toy, the parfait and some more. Full of enthusiasm all three submarines rushed into the shop, leaving behind their commander shouting that they shouldn't be running.

If a moment ago Imuya was living a dream, she was now in submarine heaven, surrounded by at least 100 different phones, ranging from overpriced, well known companies, to considerably cheaper high end machines, to, at last, dirt cheap models boasting superior performance in their descriptions, to which admiral was, at the very least, sceptical.

Bored with her friend's indecisiveness, Goya used a moment of Hara's lack of attention and rushed off in search of more thrilling merchandise. Passing the household goods, she noticed a young couple testing an automatic hoover which was now moving between the shelves. She found it very amusing, but the price tag successfully repelled her from the buy. The next department was a filled with books, which she would probably pass without as much as a glance, if not for a large, 1:200 scale model of Junsen Type B Kai Ni submarine. With a critical eye of an expert, Goya realized that it's extremely detailed and what's more, bears her own mark: I-58. She simply had to have her own little self, so she rushed towards the register. With 50000 yen of the advance left, she was hellbent on buying something else, but suddenly something pulled her ear.

\- What did I say about going off on your own!? What if you got lost!? - Hara thundered from behind, loud enough for people to start looking, not letting go of Goya's ear.

\- Ouch, ouch, ouch, dechi! - she finally freed herself.

\- Don't scare me like that... What have you got there? - admiral asked with curiosity.

\- Goya, dechi! - the submarine shoved a large box right in Hara's face.

Commander took the box, giving it a close look and cracking a bad joke how one Goya is already one too many, but complimenting the purchase. Hearing that, Imuya stopped hugging her new phone for a moment and carefully examined the box, promising that she'll help her friend in putting it together, but they'll probably need some help from older shipgirls to paint it right. That statement bewildered I-58, who was sure that the model is already in one piece, same as the exhibited one.

It was then, that Hara's noticed that yet another submarine is missing. Hachi disappeared somewhere, but being less of a wildcard than Goya, her being in the book department was a good guess. Happy about being right, admiral soon noticed well know beret sticking above one of the shelves and took the two girls still with him in Hacchan's direction.

The blonde was so enchanted by the book she's been reading that she probably wouldn't notice even if somebody kidnapped her. Only after Hara took it away, Hachi reacted, somewhat bewildered. The submarine's choice surprised admiral, as he didn't expect her to take liking to a fantasy setting, and pick such a hard book nevertheless.

\- Do you like it? - he asked, verting the book which title read "Lord of the Rings" and getting all nostalgic over his university days.

\- Mhm, it's a little bit hard, but looks interesting... The descriptions of nature are especially good too... - Hacchan summed up, the last sentence making Hara twitch a bit, remembering how he's spent three days trying to get Merry and Pippin past the Fangorn. - If you are ok with it, admiral, then I'm done with my shopping.

\- Eh? Are you sure? You still have a lot of money left. But, yes, it's a good book - he patted the blonde submarine's head like a proud father.

\- Mhm, this is enough for Hacchan, and there's still a gift for Iku left to buy...

This sentence made everybody realize, that while they're having fun, the fourth submarine is suffering a painful repair process in the docks. Goya quickly checked her wallet, scraping seven thousand yen, which looked rather poor compared to Hachi's part. Imuya looked at her phone with a feeling of guilt over choosing something so expensive, leaving her with mere two thousand.

\- Commander... - She started shyly. - I will take the cheaper one after all, you said it's just as good after all. - She explained visibly embarrassed over forgetting her friend.

With I-168 saving nearly third of the price, the bunch now had nearly thirty thousand yen to spend on Iku's get well gift.

\- Have you got any ideas what to buy her, Hacchan? - Hara asked, realizing that he knows very little about I-19's hobbies.

\- Mhm, mhm. I have seen something that she'd like... - the blonde explained with a sparkle in her eyes.

Taking the lead for the first time, the smallest of the submarines took everyone to the video game department located right next to the smartphone one, where she pointed at a large exhibit advertising a special offer of a large screen TV, a modern gaming console and a bunch of games to choose.

\- Hachi, this is a great idea, but look at the price! We're over one fourth short... - Imuya noticed, causing a sour expression on I-8's face.

\- Aren't you forgetting somebody? - Hara asked after a short deliberation. - I will throw in the missing sum, it's a good offer after all. - He continued, forgetting for a moment that he's actually a bit short on cash this month after taking Akagi out to a dinner, but the looks on submarines' faces were worth every yen.

\- Dechi! - Goya let out jumping from joy.

The girls proceeded to choose the games coming with the offer. To admiral's horror, they were mostly fighting, shooting or horror games - another reminder that these cute scamps are actually warships which took part in humanity's bloodiest conflict.

With the games chosen, the bunch followed in the direction of cash registers, where they were to pay for everything and drop it at the car, before continuing with the last attraction of the day. At least that's how Hara's envisioned it. The submarines, however, had a very different idea and when it came to paying, they've once again employed their wolf pack tactics, persuading the clerk to add another two gamepads, which were a part of a separate promotion, and couldn't be thrown in under normal circumstances.

After leaving the store, the girls had their most difficult mission waiting for them - apologizing to the cafe employee. Usually lenient Hara was implacable and literally pushed the resisting submarines into the shop. The cute clerk's expression became menacing after the girls explained what they've done and despite their begging for forgiveness, she decided to punish the three little cheaters.

\- Oi! Raise your heads, you little rascals! - the girl stood in front of the three scared submarines, her arms crossed on the chest, legs as wide as her uniform let her. Looking like a proper gang boss.

Imuya, Goya and Hachi stood at attention, scared for their very lives, barely containing a reflexive salute. The clerk with growingly menacing expression came closer and meted a forehead flick at each girl.

\- Ouch, ouch, ouch, dechi!

\- We deserved the punishment and are sincerely sorry! Please accept the payment for what we took and a recompense for the trouble! - Imuya shouted, bowing down and offering all their remaining money.

\- Yep. This takes care of it. Make sure to never do that again, ok? - the clerk's face suddenly brightened, bestowing a bright smile at the submarines.

Before leaving, Goya did not fail to repeat that she wouldn't mind if the girl had become her mother, which was met with a laughter and a polite refusal.

After leaving the merchandise in Akashi-mobil's trunk, Hara's offered going to a ferris wheel to watch the city and the bay from above. While, the girls agreed enthusiastically, persuading Hacchan to leave her book was a real challenge, and Imuya outright refused to put down her smartphone.

Before arriving at their destination, Hara had to make a brief stop and give I-168, who kept bumping into people until eventually hitting a lamp post, a piggyback ride. Of course, Goya and Hachi were extremely unhappy about it, giving both admiral and Imuya thundering glances of fiery jealousy.

After a brief moment in a rather short queue, the bunch managed to board the ferris wheel cart. Goya and Hacchan immediately stuck to the glass, with starry eyes and wide grins on their faces. Hara, considering his fear of heights, opted out of the fun. When at the top, I-58 quickly snatched I-168's smartphone, while I-8 did the same with admiral, pulling him closer to the bay-side window. Quick-thinking Imuya realized what's going on, and managed to fit right under Hara's chin before Goya took the picture, barely stopping in time to avoid headbutting her commander. She then snatched her phone back and started one of her good behaviour lectures, about how you shouldn't take people's things, to which I-58 reacted with simple: "It's no problem, dechi!". For the rest of the ride, however, Imuya kept watching the view together with her friends.

After getting back to the Akashi-mobil, Goya immediately fell asleep, not disturbed by the door light turned on by Hachi to start blitzing through her copy of the "Lord of the Rings". Imuya, as expected, sunk in her phone's display. With submarines disabled, the road back to the base was so quiet that Hara actually found it very long.

After passing the gate and parking under the dormitory, Hara helped the girls move Iku's gift to her room's door, where he realized none of them can enter without I-19's magnetic card. Little did he know that the wolf pack, or Wolfsrudel as Hachi called their group, had a duplicate of each card made by Akashi after applying a little bit of blackmail.

\- Don't worry, admiral. I can store it in my room until Iku's healthy. - Imuya quickly offered a solution. - You must be tired, having to babysit Goya the entire day, we can handle it from now.

\- But Goya wants to stay with admiral some more, dechi! - I-58 shouted, clinging to Hara's leg.

\- That's impossible, commander still has a lot of important work to do. He cant put it all on Shouhou-san! - Imuya protested, hitting I-58 with the side of her hand.

\- Ouch, ouch, ouch, dechi!

\- Well, then... I guess you can handle it yourself then. I'll be taking my leave. I had a lot of fun today, hopefully we can repeat it someday... But no horror movies and commerce raiding, ok? - Hara answered, causing submarines' eyes to burn with white hot passion and enthusiasm.

\- Yes! - all three shouted in nearly perfect unison, clinging to their superior officer like a dog who hasn't seen his owner for about an hour.

\- Remember to brush your teeth! - admiral threw before disappearing behind the corner.

After making sure that Hara's left the building, Hachi opened I-19's room's door and the other two started moving the TV inside. When inside, Goya suddenly dropped the box, which was saved from falling apart only thanks to Hacchan's quick reflexes, rushing towards Iku's bed, yelling "Dechi!". Before Imuya managed to scold her, she herself nearly repeated the blunder, after seeing their friend sitting in the corner, curiously watching the ongoing chaos.

\- Iku! - Imuya and Hachi shouted, putting the TV down and rushing towards the submarine now under heavy attack of Goya's hugs.

\- Are you fine already? - I-168 asked. - Akashi sure does wonders these days.

\- Iku's already fine, nano! Just need to rest for a few days. - eternally smiling I-19 answered enthusiastically.

\- We went out to the city today, dechi!

\- Mhm, mhm. We've got you a get well gift... - Hacchan finally explained what's going on.

\- Reward from the admiral for Iku's good work? - I-19's eyes lit up.

\- Mhm, mhm. It's from all four of us. - I-8 clarified.

Freshly returned girls then proceeded to describe their day, making Iku declare that she's gonna punish admiral for not waiting for her and interrupting the commerce raiding operation.

After finally setting himself free, Hara rushed to his office to relieve, probably dead tired Shouhou. How surprised he was when instead of dead tiried carrier, the first person he's noticed was grim faced Akashi, emptying a bottle of his own whiskey. Equally grim Shouhou was reading through what seemed to be an operational report.

\- Why the grim faces? - Surprised admiral asked before either girl noticed his presence.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Admiral, you should take a look at this. - Shouhou reacted, passing the report, before admiral managed to scold Akashi for stealing his booze.

The document was regarding to Junsen Type B submarine I-19's combat damage and repair operations. Skipping the first few pages containing the movement record of the wolf pack, Hara started his lecture from description of damage taken and operations undertaken by Akashi and emergency repair crews to counter it. His face quickly started turning as grim as both present shipgirls'.

While Akashi managed to fix Iku's body and released her just few hours after being docked, the damage was much more severe than originally anticipated. It seemed that Iku was hit by two additional, unreported, depth charges, which dealt major damage to her machinery, or internal organs. According to the document she was now unable to properly aim, maneuver or even dive without turning over. If that wasn't enough, her boilers' output was reduced to some twenty few percent. The real nail to the coffin came in the form of the closing statement: "Junsen Type B submarine I-19's damage not only effectively puts her out of commission, but is severe and wide enough that any further repair attempts are futile" - in other words, Iku's life as a shipgirl was over.

\- Is there really nothing you can do, Akashi? You are a fucking engineering genious after all! - Hara vented off his frustration on already broken Akashi.

\- Hara-san... I don't think it's Akashi's fault. Even she can't do miracles. - Shouhou tried to calm him down.

\- Eeh... Sorry Akashi, I shouldn't have. - Hara slided down next to the pink haired repair ship, pouring a large glass of whiskey.

\- I'm sorry, admiral, but as of now, there's nothing we can do. The Repair and Development Department is undermanned as is and the procedure would take days to finish. With the steady influx of damaged shipgirls, Asahi won't handle it alone. Even if you ordered me to prioritize Iku against all sense, I would be unable to comply as we simply lack expertise and technology at this point. Think of it as a heart transplant done by an intern, we could do more harm than good. - Akashi explained, barely holding back the tears, it was the first time she failed to save a shipgirl.

After that a long silence befell the room with everybody spacing out and even Shouhou, known for her dislike of alcohol, pouring herself a large one.

\- The headquarters cannot be informed about it, Akashi. The protocole in such case foresees only one solution, and I am not scrapping a single shipgirl. - Hara broke the silence. - Fake the report, let them believe she's gonna be operational soon. I'll take care of stalling them.

Hara was never a person to follow protocoles and rules of the JMSDF, but this has left both of his companions speechless. On one hand they couldn't help but applaud his care for his shipgirls, but on the other, they wanted to smash a wall with his head for trying to take such risks.

\- I will let the submarines in on this, but nobody else can know. We'll either have her put back in combat condition or she'll stay at the base until the government finally sees you as equal to humans. And there will be no discussion about it. - Hara ordered.

Shouhou and Akashi exchanged helpless glances accepting the order, but not before palm chopping admiral's head.

\- When will you finally grow up? - Shouhou asked, faking frustration. - But that's what I love about you the most. - she kissed Hara's cheek, her face turning a bit red.

\- Well, that was unexpected, was it? - Hara's face brightened. - Akashi, you are free to stay with us tonight, it'd be a shame to waste this whiskey after you've commandeered it. - he invited the repair ship to drink together. - Just don't invite Junyou, I'd rather have the office intact in the morning.


End file.
